


【艾倫蓋】0559AM

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: ALL蓋系列 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, 炮房, 群p
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 如果看過電影<5點59分愛上你>就會知道這篇文在說啥，沒看過也OK，總之是法式小清新(不意外覺得這一對適合各種混亂的開始XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 炮房 ! 群P注目 ! 蓋文/OMC，艾倫/OMC相關描述慎入，各種NSFW

冷熱交錯的色光打在汗水淋漓軀體之上，在這裡，人們是沒有面孔的，所存在無非一具具性器、屁股、口腔、與深陷肉體中的，溫暖潮濕的洞。

他們不在乎此刻滑進嘴裡的巧舌上一秒是否舔舐過陰莖抑或屁眼，濃重的賀爾蒙氣息反讓人更加興奮。

有時你會難以判別地上交纏一塊的肉色物究竟包含了多少個體，那彷彿是團有生命的東西，兀自伸出許許多多的手和舌，交互蹭過彼此。

艾倫享受著面前溫潤的口腔，邊放空自己，這裡無須思考，一切皆為本能。他深知此類場所暗藏的危機，卻仍無法避免的想在每一次任務過後短暫休息時間裡，來享受倖存者的時光。

他注意到牆角邊一位富有魅力的熟男似乎對自己相當感興趣，然而真正吸引了休假中特警目光的，卻是已吻得難分難捨的那一對。

漂亮的棕髮小夥們。其中一位跨坐在蓄鬍的夥伴身上，健壯的腰肢一刻也不停來回晃盪著，任由另一人舔舐乳頭，並沿路在飽滿的胸肌上留下亮澤痕跡。

就算再如此昏暗的光線底下，他依舊能清楚看見男人濕潤勃起的陰莖，龜頭因興奮而脹紅，迫不及待蹭過另一位的腹部。

艾倫目不轉睛盯著今晚的獵物，同時接受面前拉丁裔男人的服務。幾乎只是看著那對小夥子接吻、互相撫摸，自己已經蓄勢待發。

他看著鼻樑上有道疤痕的男人將自己塞進另一位體內，適才吸引了自己與在場多數人的翹臀賣力操幹，短短的棕髮因身下人毫無章法的抓撓亂成一團，意外也有種狂亂的美感。

面前有著大鬍子的拉丁裔男人被艾倫推倒，抹了抹幾把堅硬的陰莖，他戴上套子便開始了今晚的活塞運動。

期間又換了另一個屁股，艾倫挪到更接近目標的位置。男人們幾乎是面朝彼此騎乘著。

底下的兩位已經吻成一團，他挑釁的望進那對在燈光下顯得妖豔迷離的綠眼睛，看見對方嘴角勾起了微笑。

兩對唇瓣喘息的撞在一塊。隨著操幹他人的節奏起伏著，鼻樑蹭過對方，然後是帶著侵略的啃咬與吸吮。

艾倫盯著對方鼻樑上那道傷疤，心想要是他再那麼對自己笑，不操翻對方簡直沒天理。

於是有著一雙傑傲不馴，野貓般綠眼的男人被壓制在地，任由對方進犯那對堅挺的奶子和陰莖。

棕髮男人心安理得地享用艾倫對肉色柱體的崇拜，不時挺起腰更深的插入那彷彿無止盡的咽喉。他雙腿大張著，腹肌隨陣陣吸吮收縮、擺動，邊揉弄對方色澤極深的短髮，惡趣味的將警官略為有些後退的髮際線昭示眾人。

艾倫只好將那雙不聽話的手壓至於對方雙耳旁，以手腕牢牢扣住，便接續享用男人異常厚實發達的胸肌。不知是否鍛鍊過度的關係，肥厚肌肉上頭那兩粒紅點也特別大顆，並且相當敏感。輕輕一下的舔舐便足以令對方喉間迸發甜膩撩人的呻吟。

似乎是覺得被動的擺弄過於無趣，小野貓趁對方一不注意就富有技巧地將兩人調了個位，迫不急待吸起那根無論長度、粗度、甚至色澤都相當不錯的陰莖。

這小子確實有一張好嘴，艾倫心想。

令人意外的是，可能由於快感過於強烈，大腦自動將這段迷幻般的體驗簡化，導致日後回想時艾倫只記得對方不停喊著 : 

“用力 ! 啊哈......用力幹我，媽的真爽 ! 再大力一點啊你這廢物 ! ”

果然很帶勁，艾倫靠上對方高潮後汗濕的胸膛，思索著將男人拐回家後再來一輪。

抬頭索吻的野貓也意外的可愛。

他紳士的自身旁牆上抽了幾張面紙遞給對方，待幾番玩笑似的舔咬與親吻過後，艾倫起身，朝有著拮傲不馴眼神的男人伸出手，邀請意味不喻自明。

想當然爾，野貓無視了伸出的手，逕自擺臀離去。臨走前不忘施捨給艾倫一個眼神。那顯然不是拒絕。

他跟上對方，樓梯造成的高度差異令休假中的特警更能好好欣賞那飽滿挺翹的臀部。

地下室作為隱蔽的炮房，他們在看似普通酒吧的一樓取回各自衣著，付款後相繼離去。

 

"不是我說，你的屌真心棒極了，帥哥。"

男人漫不經心在艾倫眼前晃盪著，像隻吃飽喝足後又不願離去的街貓，耍盡無賴般央求人類從此成為自己的奴才。

警官饒富興味地看著對方，他確實也好一陣子沒遇過如此帶勁的bottom。

此前有過的各式炮友無非只是發洩慾望，但眼前有雙綠眼......在昏黃路燈下看起來更接近灰綠色雙眸的男人卻是少數讓艾倫想更進一步的傢伙，無論是更多的性，還是些別的什麼。

他上前勾住對方皮帶，親暱的於耳後低語著 : "我家 ? "

男人又露出那副狡猾的笑顏，狠狠攬過艾倫肩頭，就著兩人差不多的身高吻了下去。

也許以"撕咬"來形容會比較恰當。

"唔......我也挺喜歡你的嘴。" 野貓咂了咂舌。"快領路啊甜心，難不成你要在這直接幫我口 ?

對方一巴掌拍上警官結實的臀部，艾倫隨即報復性撲向這得了便宜還賣乖的小婊子，兩個老大不小的男人差點就這麼在底特律夜晚裡當街鬥(互)毆(幹)。

如青少年般黏糊糊的愛情向來就不是自己想要，或需要的。艾倫看了身邊已經點起菸來抽的棕髮陌生人一眼，但或許，偶而來一點比炮友更多的東西也不是什麼壞事。

他湊過去搶走了那根菸，無視對方炸毛的大喊大叫，愉悅的給今晚多添上些尼古丁。

艾倫有趣的看著男人少掉手上東西後滿是無賴的踢著街邊垃圾。

萬物看似平靜，然而成癮物質帶來的放鬆並沒有磨掉該有的警覺。他發現，年輕人在步伐之間偶而會出現詭異的頓點，像是下身有什麼不舒服一樣，這讓休假中特警有些擔心。

"我傷到你了 ? "

"啥 ? "

"你看起來......不太舒服的樣子 ? " 艾倫歪頭看著對方側臉。

"哼，就你那副弱雞勁兒最好是會傷到老子。可能剛才沒清乾淨吧，媽的潤滑劑用多了。"

艾倫突然想起一件可能挺重要的事。

"對了，忘記說，我有射在裡面。"

"所以呢 ? 不是有套 ? " 面前男人一臉so what的表情看他。

"破了。"

" ! ! ! "

艾倫被狠狠撞在牆上，對方結實的身軀確實不只是擺設，後腦杓被碦上水泥牆的地方隱隱作痛。

"媽的你是三歲小孩嗎 ? 竟然給老子無套內射 ! 你他媽是不是有病 ? "

警官皺起眉頭，反推了一下男人，他不是很懂為何要大驚小怪。

"我是乾淨的，如果這讓你擔心的話。" 他拂過衣襟上的灰塵，心想美好夜晚很可能因這件小插曲而告吹。

"但我不是。"

"I AM POSITIVE." 他說。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 究竟野貓君(?)是中了什麼獎呢，讓我們繼續看下去~

艾倫覺得自己之前天天衝鋒陷陣還沒丟掉小命的運氣在此時終於到了盡頭。

"......What ? "

"我說了，老子是HIV帶原。" 面前男人一臉不耐煩地瞪著地上，好不容易卸除的戒心再度被武裝。

"先聲明，你才是那個套子破了還繼續幹的白癡。" 那雙灰綠色的眼睛怎樣也不肯再看向艾倫。

"你這混帳......" 特警重重推撞著對方，淺藍色的眸中翻滾著怒意，他無法想像自己的人生有可能因為這樣一場小小的意外徹底改變。

"當初、是誰、說要 '用力，再用力一點幹我' 的啊 ? 嗯 ? " 他低吼出聲。

看著對方似乎有些被嚇到的樣子，艾倫心底閃過一絲不快。明明也說不上是誰的錯，但他表現得像個委屈的小媳婦是怎麼回事 ? 有失冷靜，這一點也不像平日的自己。

"媽的你這賤人，快放開我 ! " 綠眼男人握緊拳頭，意圖襲擊未成，卻反被訓練有素的警官壓制在地。

"聽著，給我冷靜一點。" 艾倫確認了對方不會再度出手後便放鬆壓制，恢復執行任務時一貫的冷酷風格。

"現在我們直接去急診報到，服用預防藥物，相信可以把整起事件的傷害降到最低。"

"傷害 ? 還是你單方面的自以為是 ? 媽的老子哪一次沒有按時服藥 ? 最近幾年病毒量也都他媽維持測不到的標準，憑什麼被瞧不起 ? "

像是被踩著尾巴的貓咪一般，男人朝他低聲嘶吼著。綠眼睛裡劃過一絲不甘與憤恨。

艾倫瞬間不知道該說些什麼，畢竟他有沒有立場站在受害者一方，一切都起因於自己的不注意。而面前男人，只是又一個無辜被牽連的、被汙名化的帶原者罷了。

"我......算了，如果不想來，就隨你吧。我很抱歉，晚安。祝你有個愉快的夜晚。"

特警勉強維持了最後一絲紳士風度，轉身意欲搭乘計程車離去。

"等等......給我你的手機 ! " 男人氣喘吁吁的從後方追了上來，加上方才被壓制在地造成的臉頰擦傷，著實看上去凶神惡煞。

但看在艾倫眼裡，那雙漂亮的灰綠色眼睛依舊令人著迷。

於是他不加思索的掏出了手機。

對方點開通訊錄，輸入一串數字並按下通話鍵，身上某處立刻傳出音響。

"才不是擔心什麼的，只是......知道結果的話可以打給我。" 野貓似的男人說完又把手機丟還給艾倫，雙手插回口袋，滿不在乎的樣子，漸漸消失在街頭的陰影之中。

直到醫院急診大廳晃白的燈光猛地衝入眼簾，艾倫才發覺自己嘴角掛著微妙的弧度。

 

與白天相比，夜間急診部確實冷清不少，危及病人早已被轉送至A區，和艾倫一樣無性命危險的患者們或坐或躺地等待著。

出於無聊，他擺弄著掌中發著微小光芒的電子產品。嶄新加入通訊錄的那串數字如此鮮明，令人忍不住點下去，想和數字的主人說些什麼。

"艾倫。"

"What ? " 

屏幕那端幾乎是秒讀秒回，想到對方時刻將手機揣在懷裡等待訊息的模樣，枯燥無聊的等待似乎也沒那麼難以忍受了。

"我的名字。艾倫。你呢 ? "

"......蓋文。怎樣 ? 有事 ? "

艾倫並不打算把通訊稱號改掉，畢竟看到'野貓又傳來了一則訊息'的通知閃現在螢幕上確實相當有趣。

"Nope. 只是無聊。等待中。"

"嘖，去你的，滾。"

男人幾乎可以想像對方那張還不錯的臉蛋擺出各種嫌棄的古怪表情，不得不說，挺好笑的。

他發過去一張帶著墨鏡的貓咪圖案，其實心底也不甚確定要表達什麼。

出於某種狩獵本能，艾倫不願意讓野貓就這樣跑掉，消失得無影無蹤。

"叮。" 他下意識轉頭看向剛才便不斷發出提示音的角落，豪不意外瞥見眼熟的皮衣外套一角。

艾倫一連發出多張貼圖，同一個角落果然瘋狂發出叮咚聲響，這下連一旁看起來快睡著的老人家都忍不住朝他們看過去。

"FUCK ! " 一絲微小的、熟悉的咒罵聲悄悄自角落飄出。

他趁男人還慌張試圖將手機關成靜音時從後方靠了上去，默默將對方壟罩在自己陰影底下。

"所以你的確還是挺擔心我的。" 艾倫難以掩藏聲線裡顯而易見的喜愛，他越發覺得眼前男人相當有趣。

叫蓋文的傢伙-艾倫還是比較喜歡稱呼對方為自己的小野貓-果然瞬間僵住，幾乎是同手同腳的轉過身來面對彼此。

他以食指用力蹭過劃有疤痕的鼻梁，灰綠色大眼四處張望就是不肯與警官直接對視，略有些氣鼓鼓的模樣真是像極了膨脹的河豚。

"我......只是覺得讓別人獨自面對這個不太厚道，況且你應該是第一次......總之，老子在這了，要殺要剮隨你。"

蓋文突然感覺陷入了一個擁抱。對方雙手穿過皮外套下擺，隔著一層薄T恤摟住自己腰胯，頸窩之中是男人安放的顱顏。

 

"謝謝。"

"嗯，不客氣。"

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個短小的過度章，下一更兩人夜遊底特律  
> 突然言情了起來作者也不知怎麼回事去問電影編劇啊(X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了說本篇故事發生在2028年，亦即官方遊戲背景十年前。  
> 我們看到的是隻26歲的年輕小野貓www

【下】 

 

 

輪到他們時，兩人一同進了診間。

值班醫師仔細地詢問體液接觸的過程以及相關服藥史。最終以蓋文與艾倫各抽幾管血化驗以及確保當面艾倫服下暴露後預防性投藥(PEP)並詳細說明之後的服藥方式作收。

下次回診日期是三天後，確保藥劑副作用不會對生活造成太大影響以及順便得知血檢報告。

三天後，星期日，恰巧也是艾倫收假的最後一天。並且也將會是昭示命運女神究竟偏愛何方的日子。

 

甩甩頭拋開這些有的沒的思緒，艾倫跟上了早已不耐煩等在醫院門口的男人。

他被綠眼睛的傢伙戳了戳肩膀，一副死皮賴臉的模樣要求道 : "喂，我好心都陪你到這，請吃點什麼吧，快餓死了。"

很難說自己究竟是不是遇上某種餓鬼版本的仙人跳。

而儘管特警更想請對方吃點-特殊意義上

的-牛奶和大肉腸，晃悠了大半夜的艾倫確實也有些飢餓，特別是前半夜裡他們都消耗掉不少體力。

"走吧，三個街口右轉後有家24小時營業的捲餅店。你應該會喜歡。"

雖然對方一路叨念著比起捲餅自己還是更喜歡甜甜圈，依舊能看出男人對進食的期待。

這種表面上不甘不願的妥協與溫順相當有既視感，艾倫想起了小時候養過的一隻貓，同樣是綠色的眼睛，驕傲而迷人。

他默默拉近雙方距離，悄悄湊近到能肩併著肩的親密角度。

可能改變一生的夜裡，有個人陪真心不錯。

 

"那時候......發生了什麼 ? 為何你會......" 

不需要眼神相接，蓋文自然而然明白了對方想問的。

"那是個相當偏僻的小鎮，離達拉斯開車大約要半天。我出生的地方人們對這種東西...完全沒概念，他們甚至認為同性戀是有罪的，需要矯正的。"

"哈，很可笑吧，即便在同婚合法後，美國依然有很多這種操蛋的鄉下地方。" 蓋文咧著嘴，刻畫出諷刺而悲傷的角度。

"你們都市人大概無法理解吧，當我意識到自己的不同時，唯一想要的就是趕緊考上駕照，去其他城鎮'見識一番'。"

"終於，那天到了。連駕照上的墨跡都還沒乾，來自小鎮的笨小子便興沖沖開到了高速公路旁的休息站，圈內人都知道那裏的公廁是用來'幹'啥的。"

"只是一次而已，老子甚至都他媽不記得那人的長相。"

艾倫默默握住對方掌心，蓋文一開始還有些抗拒，但沒多久便也輕輕地回應著。

"那都過去了。"

"是啊，只除了一輩子都需要擔心受怕自己可能死於某次小感冒。" 就算努力掩飾，那聲音中的沮喪顯示著對方並沒有表現出的那麼不在乎。

於是男人緊了緊交握的雙手，告誡自己千萬不可就這麼讓他離去。

 

愛倫對於自己先前的憤怒感到愧疚。

如果說還有什麼比身為保守州郡長大的同性戀更為艱難，那便是連自己人都瞧不起的帶原者。

他想再一次擁抱眼前男人，於是也付諸行動。

"喂你這傢伙，幹什麼啊......這麼突然 ? "

艾倫假裝沒注意到對方偷偷用自己肩膀的布料蹭了蹭眼睛。

 

"沒什麼。很高興你在這裡。"

 

轉角裡的小店亮著昏黃燈光，一位深膚色的店員昏昏欲睡著看守櫃台。

"兩個牛肉捲餅，外帶，分開裝。"

宛如開啟了神祕開關，店員俐落的操作起器具，邊朝烤爐內烘上面皮，邊加熱著配料。

"嗨老兄，是個不錯的夜晚呢，對吧 ? "

難得有生人來訪，店員一下就開啟了話匣子，艾倫便也禮貌性地應了幾句。

"雖然夜班各種辛苦，但酬勞還是比較多些，足夠讓我們這些底層的新移民吃飽穿暖啦。"

"只是好景不常，我們可能很快會被仿生人取代。" 店員小哥露出了不得已的苦笑。

"比起人類，他們便宜多了，又不會打瞌睡。唉，完全無法想像之後的日子啊。"

艾倫拍了拍小哥肩頭，付過錢後便與蓋文步出店家，兩人邊走邊吃著熱騰騰的宵夜。

 

"想想其實自己過得算不錯了。" 大概是有感而發，蓋文難得主動開口，雖然滿嘴的醬汁和肉塊讓人有些聽不清。

"有份還過得去的工作，至少不用被那群操蛋的塑料罐子搶工作，還有自己的狗窩，夫復何求呢 ? " 艾倫覺得對方諷刺微笑的樣子各種可愛。

"說到這，我們連對方是做什麼都不知道。" 休假中的警官問著，由衷希望對方別被自己的職業嚇到。

只見蓋文飛快翻出皮夾，一臉邪氣的笑著。"你可是走大運啦老兄，操了條子的屁股還請警務人員吃了頓飯，對於小市民來說相當值得炫耀喔。" 

DPD金屬質的徽章別在有些磨損的皮件上，襯著男人那副欠扁/操的表情越發猥瑣。

"真不湊巧，里德'警員'(Officer Reed)，看來我們之後有的是機會共事了。"

艾倫拿出了特警證，上頭寫著"艾倫警探(Detective Allen)"。

 

蓋文吃鱉的表情真的很有趣。

於是他趁對方不注意時湊上前舔掉了沾染在男人嘴角的一抹醬汁。

鹹鹹甜甜的，嘗起來十分美味。

綠眼男人看起來越發像隻受驚的貓了，瞪大雙眼看著自己。

所以艾倫忍不住吻了上去，偷走對方嘴裡嚼了一半的牛肉，換上自己靈巧霸道的舌頭，肆無忌憚地圈巡著遲早要成為領地的沃土。

不知不覺間兩人已來到大使橋畔的公園。凌晨時分，寂靜使得唇齒交纏聲嘖嘖作響，迴盪於身後的平靜水域。

天色已然自純黑轉而微曦，遠方天空已可見泛紅的旭日曙光，星星卻不願提早離去，依依不捨眷顧著橋下一對新晉戀人。

 

遠方鐘樓顯示著 : 凌晨五點五十九分。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *關於暴露後預防性投藥(PEP)的一點小資料(https://www.cdc.gov.tw/professional/info.aspx?treeid=7b56e6f932b49b90&nowtreeid=BEA3FAE415CAA38A&tid=F7EB21295048A15D) : 當然是希望大家不要用到啦，當成漲姿勢吧
> 
> 事實上一開始構思這篇文的時候就有過寫續篇的想法，不過由於作者的後媽屬性，在本篇中HE的艾倫蓋續篇裡一開始就BE了，是個效法歐美劇第二季換攻的概念(說三小呢  
> 總之如果有緣續寫，大家也喜歡找虐的話可以期待一下。  
> 續篇的主CP沒意外應該會是900G~


End file.
